theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapunzel
History Rapunzel can be considered as your normal young adult girl...except for the fact that she has freakishly long magical healing hair. Born under the Sun God, Apollo, and the Goddess of Healing, Asoce, Rapunzel was a beautiful baby girl, gifted with her parents' power to heal and to make her hair glow when she sang. However, jealousy ran through the demon world for Gothel. One night, she kidnaps Rapunzel and hid her powers away from the world, keeping them to herself. Rapunzel grew up, and has always been put down by her "mother", or Gothel in this sense. She could never speak an ounce of honesty. Then, one day, for unknown reasons, Gothel sold Rapunzel to passing by men. She was taken, traded, and sold like a slave. Months pass, and she was finally picked up by Frollo (according to the audition video) and took her in as his daughter. And, as always, when she tried to speak up, she was put down...abusively. Having enough of this torment, Rapunzel escaped and ran. She was happy to be free, but now...she longs for a friend; a friend who wouldn't yell at her for being honest. A year later, Rapunzel has been running and finally came to rest one night, but her luck was about to run out. She bumped into some men who were planning to kidnap her for unknown results. Not wanting to stick around to figure it out, she runs, only to get her hair stuck in a branch. As she tries to struggle, she hears punches landing and bodies falling on the ground. She turns around the corner to come face-to-face with a man of red skin. It was Thrax. Thanking him, he turns to walk off, but she noticed his hand was hurt, or frozen in the matter. She offers her help by healing his hand (of course, Thrax was stunned to find out that this chick had magical hair), and offers her help to be his personal healer if he allowed her to accompany him on his travels. Thinking that this could be a loophole to his "problem", he accepts, and the quest of Rapunzel and Thrax begins... Few days have passed and Punz and Thrax have stuck around with each other. She feels content to finally meet someone who wasn't afraid, and felt to be a little more open to her new traveling partner. She explains on why she feels that her hair is not a "gift" in her eyes. She has asked people for help on her whereabouts of Mother Gothel, but they would turn her away, claiming her to be a monster because of her hair. Thrax, however, thought it was ironic, for someone like her to be called a monster. He can somehow relate to her situation. "So, us monsters have to stick together, right?" He would tell her, trying to cheer her up. "Right," Rapunzel giggled. It was that moment that sparked a possible friendship between these two unlikely companions. Who knows? Maybe they can be friends after all... Abilities, Personality, Weaknesses, etc. -She responds to Rapunzel, or Punz -Her hair is magical when she sings, and can heal. -Being born under the gods, she is immortal. -The only way she can become mortal is when her hair loses its power by having it cut (but nobody knows that yet.). -She is kind, sweet, but honest. -She is also hyper at times when things happen positive in her perspective. -She wants nothing more than a friend to respect her honesty, or opinions. -She is currently single. Current Situation *Traveling with Thrax Videos thumb|450px|left thumb|450px|left thumb|450px|left